The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Known vehicle systems employ powertrain systems including non-hydrocarbon-fueled torque machines, e.g., electric machines to transform electric power to mechanical torque to generate tractive effort and transform mechanical effort to electrical power. Such powertrain systems include hybrid powertrain systems, electric vehicle systems, and extended-range electric vehicle powertrain systems. Such powertrain architectures may be configured to transfer tractive torque to an output member through a transmission device. Known hybrid powertrain architectures can include series-hybrid configurations, parallel-hybrid configurations, and compound-split hybrid configurations. Electric machines configured to operate as motors and generators can be controlled to generate torque inputs to the transmission independently from a torque input from an internal combustion engine. The electric machines may react and transform vehicle kinetic energy transmitted through the vehicle driveline to electrical energy that is storable in an electrical energy storage device employing regenerative braking and other methods.
High-resolution position sensors, e.g., reluctance-type resolvers, may be used to determine rotor position feedback. The resolvers provide rotor position information with high resolution at high accuracy suitable for precise torque and position control in the torque machines. Known reluctance-type resolvers are mounted at one end of a motor shaft with an inner rotor/outer stator arrangement or an outer rotor/inner stator arrangement, and provide rotor position feedback. Issues associated with mounting high-resolution position sensors in transmission systems include limited space availability and packaging constraints. Packaging a position sensor onto a motor shaft within a transmission device can introduce challenges due to limited space availability. Additionally, reluctance type resolvers are expensive. A potential alternative is the use of a Hall-effect based digital sensor to determine rotor position feedback.